MIMPI BURUK
by Hayati Azkiya
Summary: Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ? Bad Sumarry . [RNR] jangan terpaku ama title nya, soalnya nggak nyambung sama isi cerita :D
1. Chapter 1

**halo minna san. Saya authour baru disini jadi jika ada kesalahan - kesalahan tolong maaf kan saya ..**

**Setelah membaca cerita ini , please REVIEW !**

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penulis : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING: NaruHina, OC**

**GENRE: Fantasy, Romance **

**RATED: T**

**PERINGATAN: OOC, typo, EYD, DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO:**

**- "** Hinata **"dialog biasa**

**-** 'Hancock' **: Batin**

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- " **_**Hinata ": Kyuubi**_

Dahulu, sebelum jaman shinobi dimulai. dunia ini di kuasai oleh seorang moster jahat yang haus darah. Hampir manusia di dunia di lalap habis olehnya * authornya ngawur *

# 300 tahun sebelum jaman shinobi dimulai

"Kyaaa ... tolong,, jangan bunuh saya .."

Seorang perempuan berteriak histeris, terlihat sesosok moster mengerikan berjalan ke arahnya.

"M-mereka banyak sekali.."

"Jangan membawa kami .."

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan perempuan tersebut , teriakan histeris terdengar bersahutan . Rumah - rumah rata dengan tanah , kobaran - kobaran api dimana - mana . Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

_'Grrrrr' _teriakan seorang moster memekik telinga .

Ah , tidak . bukan seorang moster tapi beratus - ratus moster .

Mereka menghancurkan apa saja di hadapannya .

**BUAGH...**

"I-ttai." seorang pemuda berambut kuning mengelus pelan kepalanya yang sakit gara - gara jatuh dari kasur.

"Haah ~ Mimpi itu lagi ." pemuda itu berjalan malas ke kamar mandi .

Beberapa menit kemudian .

"Yosh... Kita berangkat ." pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mengambil ikat kepalanya dan berlari keluar .

**Ooooooo**

"Yooo Naruto" seorang pemuda dari klan Inuzuka menyapa pemuda berambut kuning aka Naruto uzumaki yang sedang berjalan pagi menikmati udara pagi desa Konoha

"Kiba ? ada apa ?"

"Kau disebut Hokage-sama, iyakan akamaru" Kiba menoleh ke arah anjing nya tersebut.

"Gukk Gukk" Jawab signature

"e-eeh ? Tsunade Baa-san memanggilku ? Pagi sekali ?"

"entahlah . Aku pergi dulu ya . Ayo akamaru" Kiba berjalan pergi

"Gukk Gukk" anjing putih tersebut mengikuti majikan sekaligus teman patner nya tersebut .

**BRAKKK..**

sebuah pintu tak berdosa di dobrak dengan keras oleh Naruto .

"Heii bocah , Mau berapa kali kau mendobrak pintu ku, hah ? "

"eh ? heheh.." Naruto menggaruk - garuk kepalanya .

"Sudahlah , ada yang lebih penting dari itu ." sejenak sang hokage menatap nanar pintu yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya -_-

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari yondaime hokage dan uzumaki Kushina, berumur 16 tahun, ciri tubuh mewarisi ayahnya dan sifatnya mewarisi ibunya. Dipanggil oleh Gondaime Hokage pada hari ..."

"ehem . Tsunade-sama . langsung ke inti nya saja ." sebuah suara menghentikan pidato panjang lebar sang gondaime hokage tersebut

"haah ~ baiklah shizune ."

"Ehem Naruto" tsunade memandang pemuda duren yang sedang ber sweetdrop ria di hadapannya.

"e-eh ? ada apa tsunade Baa-chan . bisa kau ulangi pidato mu . sepertinya otakku belum merespon"

'Memang otakmu pernah merespon ?' batin tsunade sweetdrop

"Uzumaki Naruto ku tugaskan kau pergi ke suna untuk mengambil gulungan perjanjian antara konoha-suna." ucap tsunade tegas

"Haiik . tapi , Tsunade Baa-chan , apa aku sendirian menjalankan misi ini ."

'Tentu saja tidak bodoh , aku tidak mau membahayakan gulungan resmi itu jatuh ke tangan mu ' batin tsunade

"em.. Tsunade Baa-chan . Kau mendengar ku ?"panggil Naruto

"Tidak . Kau akan bersama ..."

"Gomen'nasai , saya terlambat hokage - sama ." seorang perempuan berambut indigo masuk .

"Ah, tak APA Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum manis, sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang ke arah pintu yang tergolek lemah tersebut.

'Hancur lagi ya' batin hinata sweetdrop .

"tak usah di pikirkan hinata , itu kan sudah biasa" ucap Tsunade yang mengetahui pikiran hinata

Sepertinya mereka melupakan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang memandang mereka cemberut .

"Hei hinata. Apa kau yang akan menjadi patner ku?" tanya Naruto

"E-eh ? Naruto-kun ? sejak kapan kau di sini ?" pekik hinata

Bertambahlah cemberut Naruto .

**Ooooooo**

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar 'Patnernya' tersebut di pintu gerbang Konoha .

"Heii Hinata!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning duren berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hosh...Hosh... kau sudah menunggu lama Hinata ?"

"E-eh ? tidak,,tidak naruto-kun"Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti biasa

"Yosh**.. **Kita berangkat ."

**TBC **

Jelekkah ? huwaaa *pundung di pojokan

hiks .. hiks .. silakan baca ya minna - san ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai , hai . ^JeWon^ balik lagi nih , kita lonjut ya Fanfic nya . **

**Oke happy reading minna-san**

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi **_

**CHAPTER 2 **

Naruto dan hinata melompati perpohonan agar lebih cepat sampai di suna .

Tiba - tiba Naruto merasa ada seseorang mengintainya .

"Hinata , ano..."

"aku tau Naruto-kun" jawab hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan .

Sebuah kunai melayang ke arah mereka , dengan sigap naruto menangkis kunai tersebut .

5 detik kemudian puluhan kunai kembali melayang ke arah mereka .

Naruto dan hinata dengan mudah menangkis kunai itu

"wah.. Ninja konoha memang hebat ya .."

"dasar baka , semua ninja pasti bisa menangkis puluhan kunai dengan mudah" jawab naruto lantang

"ya,, tapi kalau sendiri agak susah sih..."lanjut naruto pelan .

Hinata sweetdrop mendengar suara kecil naruto

"sudahlah , aku disini tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian" ucap sosok misterius

'Tapi kunai tadi..' batin NaruHina sweetdrop

"aku hanya ingin kalian menyerahkan sesuatu...?"

Naruto dan hinata terdiam .

"Gulungan,, serahkan gulungan itu ."

"ano.. kami belum mengambilnya"jawab naruto polos .

'Baka'batin hinata .

"ini akan memakan waktu yang lama . sebaiknya aku pergi . jaa ne " orang misterius tersebut menghilang dengan jutsu nya .

"E-eh ? seperti itu saja ,, tidak seru.." teriak naruto .

"S-sudahlah Naruto-kun , A-ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"haah ~ baiklah"

**SKIP TIME **

"Kalian akan segera pulang ?" seorang pemuda berambut merah marun menatap kedua 'tamunya' .

"haiik , kazekage-sama ." jawab hinata .

"baiklah jika itu kemauan kalian . berhati - hatilah , jika ada musuh menyerang ." saran gaara

"tentu saja , kau meremehkan ku ya ? gaara ?" Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya

'Tidak ada sopan - sopanya ni orang' batin kankurou

"Kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu , Kazekage-sama" Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat .

"hm..baiklah ."

**OooOooO**

Hinata dan Naruto telah memasuki wilayah negara api .

"Berhati - hatilah Hinata , orang aneh itu bisa saja muncul ."

"Haiik , Naruto-kun"

**Cresh... creshh**

semak - semak di samping Naruto bergerak . Sontak Naruto dan Hinata meraba kantong Kunai mereka . Naruto menengok ke arah hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh hinata .

Dengan cepat Naruto dan hinata bersembunyi di balik semak - semak yang lain .

"Hei , ayolah.. jangan bersembunyi . Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan misiku dengan cepat ... " seseorang berdiri tegak di balik semak tersebut . dia mengenakan pakaian (bayangkan pakaian sasuke tapi bedanya adalah tali yang mengikat pinggang nya hanya tali biasa bukan seperti sasuke) bewarna hitam . rambutnya yg hitam dan sepasang mata bewarna hitam pula .

"Hinata , ayo kita keluar ." bisik naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh si empunya .

"siapa kau ? wahai manusia hitam " tanya Naruto

"apa'an tuh manusia hitam . kulitku putih tau ." jawab sosok tersebut .

"Siapa kau ?"tanya hinata .

"wah ada perempuan cantik rupanya , siapa namamu Hime ?" sosok tersebut berjalan ke arah Hinata

"Jangan dekati dia "tiba - tiba naruto telah berada di depan hinata

"hahaha... ada yang marah rupanya ."

"jangan banyak omong . rasakan ini . _**RASENGAN**_ ." Naruto menerjang sosok tersebut dengan salah satu jurus andalannya .

"Naruto-kun jangan gegabah ." ucap hinata khawatir .

Tapi sosok tersebut terlihat masih berdiam diri tanpa menghindar .

**BLAM .**

Hinata menutup matanya menghindari angin kencang akibat ledakan tersebut . perlahan angin tersebut hilang menyisakan asap yang tebal .

'N-naruto kun .'batin hinata khawatir .

Naruto mengibaskan debu di pakainya nya . Matanya memincing melihat kumpulan asap menipis .

"T-tidak mungkin" Naruto terkejut melihat lawanya berdiri tegap seperti tadi tanpa luka sedikit pun .

"Membosankan ." sosok tersebut menghilang dan muncul di belakang Hinata .

Hinata dan Naruto terkejut akan kecepatan sosok tersebut .

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dulu dengan pacarmu ya Hime ." sosok tersebut memukul tengkuk hinata dan hinata pun pinsan .

"Hei apa yang ..."

"Diamlah dan jangan khawatir , aku hanya membuat nya pinsan ." sosok tersebut mengangkat hinata dan menyandarkanya ke pohon .

Sejenak Naruto bingung, sosok ini musuh atau apa sih ?

"Kau mau mencuri gulungan kami kan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok , aku cuma bohong . perkenalkan namaku **Tsubaki Hibino** . aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini . aku berasal dari dimensi **ARAKA **."

"A-araka ?"tanya Naruto bingung .

"iya , **ARAKA .** haah ~ sudahlah . sebaiknya kita cari tempat dulu . " Tsubaki ingin mengangkat tubuh Hinata kembali tetapi..

"Jangan sentuh Hinata . biar aku saja yang membawanya ." Naruto berlari ke arah Tsubaki .

"Haah ~ Gomen ,, gomen ." Tsubaki sedikit menjauh .

Naruto menggendong Hinata .

"ayo pergi ." Tsubaki melompat ke atas pohon

"Haiik ..." jawab naruto .

**SKIP TIME**

"waah ,, gua yang besar ." ucap Naruto takjub .

"Letakkan dia di sana " Tsubaki menunjuk ke arah Futon yang telah tersedia .

setelah memastikan Hinata berbaring dengan nyaman , Naruto menghampiri Tsubaki yang duduk di depan gua .

"sekarang jelaskan ."

"**ARAKA **adalah dimensi yang ada sebelum dimensi shinobi dimulai sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu . Kau pasti sering bermimpi aneh tentang puluhan moster menghancurkan sebuah desa kan ?"

Naruto mengangguk .

"itu adalah keadaan dimensi **ARAKA **."

"apa ? bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya ? otakku aku mengerti ."

"Dulu **ARAKA** adalah dunia yang damai . sama sepertikalian yang di anugerahi pengendalian cakra , manusia di dunia kami dapat mengendalikan 5 elemen , Api , air , listrik , tanah , dan udara ."

"wah... sugoi.. terus .. terus .." Tanya Naruto kepo

"Tapi itu semua berubah karena kedatangan Bogos dan anak buahnya ?"

"hah ? apa'an tuh Bogos ?"

"Bogos adalah seorang moster penguasa kegelapan . mereka datang ke dimensi kami dan berniat menguasainya . Mungkin karena kami memiliki Kekuatan untuk mengendalikan alam sekitar sebab itulah mereka mengincar dimensi kami ."

"orang tua ku mati karena melindungi ku dari anak buah bogos ." Tsubaki mengepalkan tangan kesal .

Naruto terdiam .

"Tapi seorang biksu tua mengatakan kalau akan ada penyelamat dari dimensi shinobi yang akan menghancurkan bogos . Tapi tak ada yang percaya akan itu ." Tsubaki menunduk sedih .

"Dan kau percaya ?" tanya Naruto .

"Ya , aku percaya sebab itulah aku datang kesini untuk mencari penyelamat itu ."

"apakah kau menemukannya ? tanya naruto

"ya , aku menemukannya ."

"siapa ? siapa dia ? dapatkah aku bertemu denganya ."

"ya , kau bisa bertemu dengan karena penyelamat itu adalah ..."

Angin berhembus kencang ..

**...Kau" **

**TBC .**

**OKE , info bentar ya ..**

**Dimensi ARAKA adalah hasil ciptaan otak ngawur saya begitu juga dengan bogos ataupun tsubaki hibino (tsubaki itu nama artis jepang-_-) Jdi jangan bingung ya .. **

Maaf jika kependekan , soalnya bingun dengan alurnya _-

Gomen minna -san *bungkuk 90 derajat .

Please review ya ! sankyu^^


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi **_

"E-eeeee ? apa..apa maksudmu .. aku.. aku penyelamat ? hahahah..." ucap naruto sambil tertawa garing .

"tapi disini aku juga penyelamat sih" ucap naruto pelan .

Tsubaki sweetdrop mendengar ucapan pelan Naruto

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku di cap penyelamat dunia mu ?"

"haah ~ baiklah ."

**Sreak..sreak..**

Hinata menggeliat pelan . Kedua bola mata indah itu perlahan membuka .

"D-dimana aku ?" Hinata meneliti sekelilingnya .

"Naruto-kun " Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget mengingat naruto .

Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan tempat dia tidur .

Gua yang yang besar dan hanya diterangi dengan lampu di sisi kanan kiri gua membuat hinata sedikit waspada .

_**Byakugan **_

Hinata terpaksa menggunakan matanya untuk mencari naruto .

"Naruto-kun dengan siapa ?" dalam pelinghatanya naruto duduk santai bersama dengan seseorang ...

"I-itu orang itu... Dia " Hinata mengingat dengan jelas orang yang membuat nya pinsan . Hinata berlari keluar gua dan menonaktifkan byakugan .

"Seperti yang ku bilang , setelah biksu itu mengumumkan ramalan nya banyak orang tak percaya padanya Tapi aku dan orang tua ku percaya , setiap malam kami mengunjungi tempat biksu itu untuk mengumpulkan informasi . ayahku adalah pengendali api dan petir , ibuku adalah pengendali tanah , aku adalah pengendali air dan udara ."

"wah , kau dapat mengendalikan 2 elemen sekaligus .. keren .. keren .."

Tsubaki tersenyum simpul .

"ah, spertinya pacarmu sudah sadar ."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ,, terlihat Hinata berdiri mematung , dia terlihat melamun

"Hinata . kau baik - baik saja kan ?" ucap naruto .

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud perkataan mu tadi tuan." Hinata tak menghiraukan naruto dan memandang tsubaki .

"ah , kau mendengar nya ya , hime ?" Tsubaki tersenyum simpul .

**SKIP TIME**

"Begitulah ceritanya Hime ." ucap Tsubaki .

Hinata melamun memikirkan cerita Tsubaki tadi .

"Hei tsubaki , kau tidak boleh memanggil hinata dengan hime ."

"memangnya kenapa naruto ? Hinata saja tak mempermasalahkannya ? iyakan Hime."

Orang yang di tanya sedang melamun .

'Dimensi **ARAKA , Bogos , **dan** moster .' **batin hinata .

"eh ? kenapa ?" tanya Naruto

"Kita harus mengembalikan gulungan itu dan kau Tsubaki-san ? bisa ikut kami kembali ke desa ?" Hinata memandang Tsubaki .

"Untuk apa dia ikut bersama kita Hinata ? Tidak - tidak , dia tidak boleh ikut ."ucap Naruto

Hinata mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto , rasa malu nya hilang sirna .

"E-eh ? B-baiklah Hinata " di tatap seperti itu , Naruto menunduk takut .

"Baiklah , aku ikut" ucap Tsubaki .

**SKIP TIME **

"Jadi maksudmu , kau ingin membawa Naruto ke dimensi mu ." Tsunade menatap pemuda di depannya

"Haikk . Hokage-sama"

"Tapi dia belum kuat untuk melawan Moster - moster itu ."

"saya tau itu hokage-sama . anda tenang saja , saya mempunyai ide yang bagus ." Tsubaki tersenyum misterius .

"Baiklah , apa boleh buat . Soal izin kau boleh bertanya langsung ke Naruto"

"Domo arigatogozaimasu Hokage -sama " Tsubaki membungkuk .

**OooOooO**

"Walaupun terlihat mustahil tapi itu dapat di percaya " Kiba mengaruk - garuk kepalanya .

Rookie 12 dan Tsubaki terlihat duduk santai di taman konoha .

"Ano Tsubaki-kun . kalau boleh tau, apa moster itu mengerikan." Ino bertanya dengan malu - malu

"Hei pig , tentu saja itu moster itu mengerikan . sama dengan kau ." ledek sakura

"Tapi apa kau yakin Ramalan itu hanya di tunjukkan ke Naruto ." Shikamaru terlihat meragukan ramalan .

"eto.. em.. aku.. em.. entahlah ." Tsubaki mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Bisa kau jelaskan itu Tsubaki" sasuke menatap tajam .

"Haah ~ baiklah"

*Flashback*

"Apa anda yakin bahwa penyelamat itu hanya 1 orang ."

"sebenarnya tidak , tapi dalam penglihatan saya . Orang yang membunuh **Bogos** hanya 1 orang ."

"hm.. bisa anda perjelas bagaimana ciri - ciri oarang itu ."

"Dia seorang ninja , Kekuatan yang sering di keluarkannya adalah sesuatu seperti bayangan menyerupainya dan benda bulat bewarna biru ditanganya , dia juga di selimuti dengan cahaya merah ."

"em.. arigatou"

*Flashback end*

"itu jelas ciri - ciri naruto . sesuatu menyerupai bayangan itu pasti kagebunshin , benda bulat bewarna biru itu pasti rasengan dan cahaya merah pasti bijuu mode ." pikir shikamaru

"kau benar shika , aku setuju denganmu ." ucap kiba .

"itu belum tentu Tsubaki-kun . Biksu itu saja tidak yakin akan penyelamatnya 1 orang atau 2 ,, tapi mungkin saja , Naruto-kun yang membunuhnya . tapi naruto tidak sendirian, dia di bantu oleh seseorang . jadi penyelamatnya mungkin lebih dari 1 . " tiba - tiba hinata bersuara

'Seperti insiden Pain , Naruto-kun hampir mati karena inin melawan sendirian .' batin hinata .

"Lagi pula , aku tak akan membiarkan naruto-kun melawan para moster mengerikan itu sendirian ." hinata tersenyum manis

"Hinata" ucap sakura tersenyum

"yoshhh aku juga akan ikut ke dimensi itu untuk melindungi Naruto-kun " Lee mengancungkan jempolnya

"apa boleh buat , naruto pasti membutuhkan strategi yang matang ." shikamaru tersenyum

"aku juga akan membantu" ucap tenten , kiba , shino , neji , ino dan chouji

"apa kau akan ikut sasuke-kun ?" tanya sakura

"Hn , tentu saja . aku takut dia mati disana ." ucap sasuke datar .

'Alasan' batin rookie 11

"Minna arigatou "ucapan Naruto terharu

**SKIP TIME**

"Yosh... kita berangkat ." ucap lee teriak

**TBC**

Tolong review ya ... Arigatou :)

Maaf jika saya tidak membalas review kalian . Yang tidak mengerti akan chapter ini boleh bertanya .


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review :

**nyuga totong **: arigatou , nanti says usahain secepatnya

**Agustatsumi** : Arigatou :)

: Gomen ne , soalnya kalo panjang agak lama publish , tapi nanti saya usahain . arigatou .

**hqhqhq** : ya , arigatou

**june25** : ya , arigatou

**blue-senpai **: ya , arigatou

**hyyzumaki shadowink NHL **: hehe.. maklum saya manusia biasa .

**tigastangkai **: ya , arigatou

**HAPPY READING and REVIEW**

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi **_

Di pagi yang cerah di konoha , burung berkicau riang , angin berhembus dengan tenang . para warga terlihat sibuk menata - nata dagangan nya . sungguh pagi yang indah. Tapi...

"Apa ? Semuanya ?" Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan keras . bagaimana tidak ? pagi nya yg indah harus terganggu dengan permintaan Rookie 12 + Tsubaki

"Tsunade baa-chan tak akan membiarkan aku mati disana untuk melawan moster mengerikan itu kan . ya ya ya " Naruto menatap tsunade dengan mata memelasnya.

"Hokage-sama , jika kami pergi dengan banyak orang . maka kami akan cepat selesai dan cepat juga kembali ke konoha . benarkan Minna" ucap hinata

"itu benar hokage-sama" jawab rookie 11 serempak

"tidak , aku akan mengirimkan 2 kelompok saja , kelompok pertama adalah Tim 7 dan kelompok kedua adalah Hinata , shikamaru , kiba dan lee . tidak ada bantahan".jawab tsunade tegas

"Haah~ baiklah hokage sama" jawab mereka pasrah

**SKIP TIME**

Di tengah hutan yang rimbun bahkan cahaya matahari susah masuk karena lebatnya pohon , para rookie 7 dan tsubaki terlihat duduk santai menunggu sesuatu . hampir 2 jam mereka di sana . Lee terlihat berlatih memukul pohon , Hinata dan sakura terlihat berbicara serius entah apalah itu , Shikamaru , tsubaki , dan sasuke juga terlihat menyusun rencana . dan bisa kita lihat Pemain utama kita uzumakin naruto sedang _**TIDUR**_ bersama patnernya kiba .

"Hoam... oy Tsubaki . Lama sekali pintu itu mucul hah ?" Naruto sedikit merenggangkan badanya .

"Hm? entahlah.. pintu itu biasanya akan muncul sebentar lagi.."

Tiba - tiba Sebuah cahaya muncul di antara mereka , cahaya itu membentuk pintu bewarna coklat . cahaya nya yang terang membuat rookie 7 menutup mata kecuali Tsubaki .

"ini dia , pintu yang akan membawa kita ke dimensi **ARAKA .** ayo cepat , sebelum pintu ini menutup kembali .

Tsubaki membuka kenop pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya di ikuti para rookie 12 .

**BRUGH ..**

Mereka terjatuh di sebuah rumah .

"I-ittai . sakit sekali ." Naruto mengelus pantat nya .

"Sudahlah , ayo ! kita harus pergi kerumah biksu itu ." Tsubaki langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar sambil mengendap - ngendap .

"Ada apa Tsubaki-kun ? kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu ?" Sakura bingung melihat cara berjalan tsubaki yang terlihat berhati - hati .

"Aku takut moster itu mengetahui keberadaan kita." Tsubaki membuka gorden .

"A-apa I-tu ?" Lee terlihat shock melihat pemandangan di luar . Api yang berkobar , mayat - mayat bergelimpangan , darah - darah berceceran .

sakura menutup mulutnya . Dia merasa ingin mual melihat mayat - mayat itu .

'Mengerikan' batin para kunoichi

"Sepertinya aman , para moster itu mungkin telah pulang ke markas nya . ayo ." Tsubaki membuka pintu dan berjalan dengan hati - hati di ikuti para rookie 7

Hinata merasa takut melihat keadaan mayat - mayat yang di lalui nya , tanpa terasa memegang erat tangan orang di sebelahnya , mencari perlindungan .

"Hinata ? kenapa ? kau takut ." Rupanya tangan Naruto lah yang di pegang hinata

"N-naruto kun ." Hinata melepaskan pegangan nya dengan malu .

"Tak apa , peganglah kalau kau takut ." Naruto merangkul pundak hinata .

"A-arigatou N-naruto kun ." Hinata merasa mendingan .

'_Grrrrr' _5 orang moster mehadang mereka .

"Baru saja kami datang , sudah di hadang ya ? ini pasti menarik ." Naruto tersenyum sinis .

_'Anak itu.." _ para moster terlihat memandang Naruto intens .

_'tangkap anak berambut kuning jambrik itu dan bawa ke bogos-sama ." _teriak salah satu moster .

'_Haiik'_jawab moster lain serempak .

Pertarungan pun tak terelakan .

**SKIP TIME **

Seperti yang kita duga , para rookie 7 dan tsubaki menang melawan 5 moster tingkat low itu .

"aku tak sabar melawan bos nya ." Naruto terlihat bersemangat .

"Jangan sombong dulu , Naruto-sama . Bogos itu adalah pemimpinya jadi mungkin dia sangat kuat apalagi kita belum bertemu dengan para jenderal nya ." Ucap tsubaki sopan .

"eh ? em.. Tsubaki , kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan Naruto-sama . cukup dengan Naruto saja ." Naruto menggaruk pipinya , kikuk .

"Tidak , mulai sekarang mungkin para warga yang selamat akan percaya dengan ramalan itu dan memanggil anda naruto-sama dan saya juga harus terbiasa memanggil anda begitu , itu adalah wujud penghormatan kami " Tsubaki membungkuk di depan naruto .

"B-baiklah . eheheh..." naruto tertawa kikuk

Para rookie 7 tersenyum lembut melihat temanya malu - malu kucing seperti itu .

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan ." ucap tsubaki .

Setelah beberapa menit , mereka sampai di suatu gua yang di kelilingi cahaya aneh .

"Mungkin kalian bisa memanggil cahaya aneh tersebut dengan Kenkai tujuanya untuk agar tak terdeteksi moster . Baiklah ayo masuk ." Ucap Tsubaki .

Para rookie mengikuti Tsubaki .

'Gua yang sangat besar' pikir mereka

Suasana menyeramkan menyelimuti Naruto dan kawan - kawan , rasa takut mulai merambat ke tubuh naruto ditambah dengan teriakan - teriakan para moster di luar . Penerangan yang minim mampu membuat bulu kuduk pemain utama kita ini merinding .

"..ta..Hi-nata "Panggil Naruto .

"Kenapa Naruto-kun ? E-eh" Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menggengam tanganya erat .

"T-tetap D-disisi ku ." Naruto berjuang melawan rasa takutnya tanpa memperdulikan gadis di sebelahnya yang hampir pingsan

"Kita sampai ." Seseorang laki - laki tua sedang duduk dengan para warga di samping nya .

"Kau sudah kembali Tsubaki ." orang tua itu berdiri dan menghampri tsubaki .

"ya , biksu-sama . dan ini saya membawa 'mereka'" biksu itu memandang intens ke arah rookie terutama Naruto .

"Namanya Naruto , uzumaki Naruto ." bisik tsubaki

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama " para warga yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama . mohon bantuannya ." sapa para warga serempak

'Dia tampan' bisik para warga

'tapi dia masih kecil , apa benar dia mampu membunuh bogos .' bisik warga lain .

"kalian tenang saja , kami akan membunuh Bogos dan pasukannya ." teriak naruto

Hilang sudah keraguan para warga melihat semangat naruto .

'Kyaaa Naruto-sama keren' gumam para gadis di sana .

"Hoam .. dasar pencari perhatian" gumam rookie .

**TBC**

Gomen jika belum panjang soalnya susah jika harus di panjangin . bingung akan alurnya ditambah update nya mungkin lama . please review

**oh iya ada info nih bentar .**

**Mungkin setelah ini chapter berikunya akan telat update soalnya saya akan liburan bersama keluarga saya di luar kota jadi ya begitulah :D**

**jadi untuk para reader mohon bersabar ya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Di suatu ruangan gelap Para moster terlihat berkumpul menghadap moster yang lebih besar , dialah pemimpin para moster , bogos . Tubuh yang besar , mata yang merah menyala memandang geram anak buahnya , kuku yang tajam siap mencakar siapapun , dan jangan lupa ekor berjumlah 13 melambai - lambai .

_'Jadi kalian gagal membawa 'dia', grrrr _?' suara berat bogos menggema di ruangan itu .

para moster low tersebut mengangguk lemah .

_'Mereka sangat kuat Bogos-sama . apalagi 'dia' tidak sendiri,dia datang bersama teman - temannya dari dimensi shinobi .' _jawab salah satu moster .

**Crashh**

Bogos mengayunkan ekornya yang setajam pisau ke arah moster tadi .

_'Panggil hebi' _perintah bogos

_'Ha'i Bogos-sama' _para moster yang tersisa beranjak pergi

_'Anda memanggil saya , Bogos-sama' _sesosok moster berbentuk ular panjang mengerikan datang , lidahnya yg panjang dan berbisa dan jangan lupa taring yang panjang siap mencabik - cabik apapun .

_'Hebi , ku perintahkan kau dan pasukanmu membawa 'dia' hidup ataupun mati ke hadapan ku .' _ucap Bogos .

_'ahh, jadi 'dia' telah datang kesini . aku kira itu cuma ramalan bodoh . baiklah saya akan melaksanakannya .'_

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

Pagi pun datang , seperti pagi sebelumnya Suasana dimensi ARAKA terlihat porak - poranda. Mayat - mayat masih bergelimpangan di jalanan , api yang berkobar terlihat mulai padam menyisakan bangkai - bangkai rumah berwarna hitam .

'Mengerikan' Batin Naruto .

Sekarang Naruto dan rookie berlatih untuk menghadapi Bogos , konon kelemahan bogos hanya satu yaitu harus menusuk jantungnya , tapi masalahnya jantung bogos tidak ada di tubuhnya .

"Jadi kita harus mencari jantung bogos dulu ." ucap shikamaru

"itu benar shikamaru-san ." ucap tsubaki .

'Jantung' batin rookie .

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kesal , tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat jika jantung bogos saja belum di temukan . Percuma jika menyerang tapi dia tak pernah mati . Hinata yang melihat kemarahan naruto , duduk di samping naruto dan mengenggam tangan naruto dengan ragu . Naruto terlonjak kaget .

"T-tenanglah Naruto-kun ."

Naruto tersenyum manis

_**"Kemarilah Naruto" **_suara berat memanggil Naruto

Naruto memejamkan matanya kosentrasi .

Beberapa detik kemudian , Naruto membuka matanya tapi bukan Dimensi ARAKA yang dilihatnya tetapi sebuah rubah berekor sembilan .

"Ada apa Kurama ?" tanya Naruto malas

_**"Semenjak Perang dunia ke 4 berakhir , kau jarang bertemu denganku dan sekarang kau malah seperti ini ." **_Kurama mengalihkan pandangannya , kesal

Naruto sweatdrop melihat patner sekaligus temanya kesal .

"heheh... gome gomen" jawab Naruto kikuk .

_**"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu tentang dimensi ARAKA ."**_

"wah,, sugoi . jadi kau sudah hidup di jaman sebelum shinobi ." ucap naruto

_**"Baka , aku belum hidup . rikoudo sennin saja belum ada , aku pernah di ceritakan oleh rikoudo tentang dimensi itu..."**_

"baiklah , sekarang ceritakan"

_**"Seperti yang dibilang anak itu , penduduk dimensi araka di anugerahi mengendalikan 5 elemen ."**_

_***Flashback***_

Di sebuah tempat , para bijuu terlihat mengelilingi seseorang yang bisa di sebut sebagai rikoudo sennin . Para bijuu mendengarkan perkataan rikoudo dengan seksama termasuk rubah berekor sembilan.

"Dimensi ARAKA adalah dunia sebelum dimensi Shinobi ada . penduduk di sana dapat mengendalikan 5 elemen " ucap sang rikoudo

_**"berarti sama dengan saya" **_moster berekor 5 bernama kokuou

"itu benar kokuou , bedanya mereka adalah seorang Manusia ."

"Dimensi ARAKA adalah dunia yang sangat indah , semua makhluk hidup disana berteman , tak ada pertempuran dan kesengsaraan Tapi itu semua berubah karena kedatangan suatu moster dari dimensi Dark bernama Bogos ."

Para bijuu terlihat memandang instens rikoudo

"Sama seperti nama dimensinya , Dark yang artinya gelap . Sifat Bogos pun sangat jahat , dia berniat menguasai dimensi ARAKA karena keistimewaan penduduknya ."

_**"Jadi dimensi ARAKA telah hancur ?" **_tanya Kurama

Rikoudo menggeleng .

"Aku tidak tau , Kurama . Tidak ada yang tau akan kelanjutan dimensi itu ."

***Flashback end***

"Jadi dimensi araka tidak hancur karena aku yang akan membunuhnya bogos , begitulah kelanjutanya " pikir Naruto .

_**"Tidak ada yang tau sejarah Naruto dan juga kamu jangan beranggapan seperti itu karena masa depan itu bisa berubah ." **_

Naruto menatap Kurama bingung mungkin otaknya yg lemot sedang berpikir keras .

_**"Haah ~ maksudku mungkin saja Dimensi ARAKA telah hancur tapi karena tekad anak itu(Tsubaki) yang rela datang ke masa depan(dunia shinobi) untuk mencarimu agar merubah masa depan dimensi ARAKA ." **_

"oh ,, yosh.. aku kembali dulu ya Kurama . jaa ne "

Naruto membuka matanya..

para rookie dan tsubaki menatap Naruto bingung .

"Apa kau sedang tidur Naruto ? kenapa kau memejamkan matamu ?"

"E-eh ? tidak ? aku baru saja berbicara dengan Kurama ."

Para rookie mengangguk kecuali Tsubaki , dia masih menatap bingung Naruto .

"Apa itu Kurama ?" tanya nya bingung

"Dia adalah Kyuubi , moster rubah berekor sembilan dan aku adalah wadah dari Kyuubi atau bisa disebut jinchuuriki"

Tsubaki menggangguk mengerti .

"Tsubaki , bukankah kau penggunah elemen air dan udara /angin . bisakah kau mengajari ku elemen udara/angin ." ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau tipe Angin ya ? yosh.. baiklah ikut aku ." Tsubaki beranjak pergi

"jaa ne teman - teman ." ucap Naruto

**Skip time**

Di sebuah Hutan yang telah di pasang kenkai terlihat dua pemuda berbeda rambut sedang berlatih .

"Bagus sekali Naruto-sama , anda berkembang dengan pesat ." puji Tsubaki .

"A-arigatou Tsubaki . Hosh..Hosh" Penglihatan naruto mulai kabur dan dia pun pingsan .

"Baiklah , cukup sampai disini ." Tsubaki dan Naruto pun menghilang .

"N-naruto kun ." Hinata segera menghampiri naruto yang pingsan akibat kelelahan .

"Dia baik - baik saja , cuma kelelahan ." ucap sakura .

"Seperti itulah Naruto , terlalu bersemangat ." ucap shikamaru .

"hm.. Minna-san . saya punya pertanyaan buat kalian ."

Para rookie menoleh ke arah Tsubaki .

"Di dalam tubuh Naruto-sama , saya menemukan chakra aneh di dalamnya , chakra yang kuat dan gelap ."

"Itu pasti chakra Kyuubi , Naruto kan jinchuuriki ." ucap Shikamaru .

"Tidak , bukan chakra merah tapi chakra lebih gelap sangat gelap . Walaupun saya bukan pengendali chakra tapi saya dapat merasakan kekuatan itu ." ucap Tsubaki .

Para Rookie berpikir , chakra yang sangat gelap melebihi Kyuubi . Apa itu ?

**TBC**

Huwaaaaa^^^ akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :D

Gomen soal keterlambatannya ya ^^

Review please :D

Kurang puas? kurang panjang? Gomen :D


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Tanpa mereka sadari , Naruto telah bangun dari pingsan nya dan mendengar perkataan Tsubaki . dia pun memutuskan bertanya dengan Kurama , Naruto memejamkan matanya , kosentrasi .

_**"Chakra gelap ya ?"**_

"jadi itu bukan chakra mu ya Kurama ?"

Kurama terlihat berpikir , ekor sembilannya melambai - lambai mengikuti otaknya yg sedang berputar - putar .

_**'Pantas saja aku merasakan chakra aneh di tubuh Naruto jadi dugaan ku benar'**_ batin Kurama .

"Oy Kurama , kau mendengarkan ku tidak ?" Naruto agak kesal melihat patner nya ini diam mematung .

_**"Aku tidak tau , jangan ganggu aku , aku mau tidur dulu ." **_Kurama menelungkupkan kan kepalanya

"Hei hei hei , Kurama . tch.. dasar rubah ." gerutu Naruto .

Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata dan beranjak bangun .

"N-naruto kun" Hinata langsung membantu Naruto .

"Kau sudah sadar ya Naruto , bagaimana keadaan mu" ucap lee .

"Aku baik - baik saja , cuma kelelahan ."

Naruto beranjak dari kasur dan melihat pemandangan ke arah jendela . Matanya terlihat meneliti dengan seksama .

'Aku merasakan ada yang akan menyerang kami nanti , lebih baik aku lebih waspada .'

**DEG**

_"Byakugan"_ Tiba - tiba hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya .

"Hebi" gumam hinata

Para rookie dan tsubaki agak bingung dengan perkataan Hinata .

"A-ada Hebi di arah barat " ucap hinata .

**BRUAGH**

Bersamaan dengan itu , sisi kanan rumah hancur di timpa sesuatu . Naruto , rookie , dan tsubaki terkejut melihat moster berbentuk hebi berkepala 3 .

_'Shhhhh' _Ular itu mendesis melihat Naruto , giginya yang tajam seakan siap mengoyak apapun .

_'Anak dalam ramalan ya , hm... Menarik . bersiaplah kalian , grrrr...' _Ular itu mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Naruto dan teman - teman .

dengan sigap Naruto dan teman - teman melompat menjauh ke arah atap rumah yang masih utuh .

_'Lompatan yang bagus , hahhahaha'_ Ular itu tertawa meremehkan

"Hei ular bodoh , kenapa kau menyerang kami" Naruto geram melihat rumah yang setengah hancur .

'_Karena aku di tugaskan oleh bogos - sama untuk menangkap mu , uzumaki Naruto . kalau kalian berani , ayo lawan aku .'_

"Jangan banyak omong dasar Ular tengik . _RASENGAN"_ Naruto menerjang ular tersebut dengan rasengan .

"Naruto" teriak para rookie .

**BUMM .**

Asap tebal dan angin kencang membuat para rookie dan tsubaki menutup matanya.

_'Dasar lemah , hahahah...' _Tiba - tiba , ular tadi muncul di antara asap tebal .

"Grrr , kuso ." Naruto melompat ke arah teman - teman nya

_'giliranku' _ular tadi menyemburkan api yang besar ke arah Naruto cs

_"Water release: water dragon _ "teriak Tsubaki

Seekor Naga air menghantam api ular tadi, akibatnya asap tebal kembali memenuhi pertarungan .

"_Byakugan" _ Hinata menelusuri selak beluk tubuh ular tersebut .

"Ular itu tidak ada chakra sama sekali, yang ada hanya kekuatan gelap tapi sangat kuat" ucap hinata .

'Kekuatan gelap' pikir Rookie .

"Aku tak peduli, _Kage bunshin..."_

_**"Naruto Kemarilah" **_Ucap Kurama

Perempatan siku - siku muncul di kening Naruto .

"KURAMA ? KAU !" Naruto mengeram kesal

_**"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat marah begitu Naruto" **_Tanya Kurama polos

"Aku memang sedang marah Kurama no baka ."

_**"B-baka ? NARUTO!."**_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali .

Baru saja, Naruto akan melakukan jutsu kage bunshin tapi sekarang ?

dengan ekspresi tenang dan tak bergerak sama sekali, Naruto berdiri TEPAT didepan ULAR .

"Dasar Dobe." Sasuke melompat dan membawa Naruto saat ular itu ingin menyemburkan apinya lagi .

Kurama menatap bosan teman nya yang sedang marah,

_**"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan marah . Aku hanya ingin memberi mu info sesuatu ." **_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Kurama . Dengan sikap acuh, naruto bertanya dengan Kurama

"Aku harap info ini SANGAT penting, jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya ."

_**"hohoho... bocah ini mulai mengancam ku rupanya , hahahah."**_

"KURAMA !"

Naruto membuka matanya dengan kesal, dia melompzt dan tepat berdiri menghadap ular .

_"Bunshin no jutsu" _Naruto membuat 1 bunshin . Tiba - tiba mata bunshin tersebut berubah menjadi mata khas kyuubi

_**"Baiklah, minna . ikuti petunjuk ku ." **_

**Flashback**

_**"Kau tau kan di dalam tubuh ular itu tidak ada chakra ." **_ucap Kurama serius

Naruto mengangguk, rasa marahnya hilang saat melihat tatapan kurama .

_**"Mungkin serangan biasa tidak akan mempan kepada ular itu jadi kau harus 'sesuatu' dan juga buat 1 bunshin agar kau semua teman - teman mu dapat mendengar rencana ku ." **_ucap Kurama panjang lebar .

Naruto kembali mengangguk .

_**"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali Naruto no baka" **_Ledek Kurama

Walaupun kesal, Naruto tetap menurut dengan Kurama .

**Flashback end**

_**"Kalian tau kan bahwa kekuatan kegelapan adalah kekuatan yang mengerikan ." **_Ucap Kurama

Para rookie mengangguk

'Mengerikan, sangat mengerikan . Sampai membuat mu ketagihan akan kekuatannya .' Batin sasuke miris .

**Pluk**

Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, wajah cantiknya tersenyum menenangkan . Sasuke nampak tenang kembali, tanpa sadar membalas senyuman sakura .

_**"Naruto, kemarilah ." **_Naruto melompat ke arah Kurama

"Ada apa Kurama ." Dengus Naruto , Masih marah toh .

Kurama sweatdrop melihat tingkah kekanakan patner nya ini . Kurama membisikkan sesuatu . Senyum sumringah terukir di bibir Naruto .

"Yosh.. Aku mengerti ." Naruto Melompat ke arah Sasuke .

"Teme semburkan api ke arah ular tengik itu ."

_'Grrrr, kau menyita waktuku terlalu banyak, bocah . fire release: fire thorn" _beberapa api berbentuk duri meluncur ke arah Naruto cs .

"_Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu ."_ Semburan api ke luar dari mulut sasuke .

"_wind release: tornado" _Naruto menambah api sasuke dengan jurus angin nya .

**BUSH**

jurus api - api/angin tersebut membuat ledakan kecil .

"heh dasar ular lemah, apa hanya elemen api saja yang kau punya ? d-a-s-a-r L-e-m-a-h ." ejek Naruto .

_'Apa Kau bilang, dasar bocah' _Ular tersebut mengeluarkan asap hitam dari tubuhnya yang menimbulkan ledakan kecil .

'Kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat gelap dan kuat' pikir Sasuke .

"Cih, apa'an tuh . hahahah... Kau mau kabur ya dengan asap - asap hitam itu ." ejek Naruto

"Oy Dobe , sudahlah, kau jangan memprovokasi nya lagi ." Tegur Sasuke

"itu benar Naruto, kau mau membuat kita mati ya ." Ucap kiba geram

"Hei Ular tengik, kekuatan mu itu tak ada bedanya dengan sekumpulan asap aneh yang membentukmu menjadi tambah mengerikan . Dasar ular jelek" Naruto tak memusingkan teguran teman - temannya .

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan , Naruto' Shikamaru terlihat memikirkan maksud Naruto

Ular tersebut mulai menambah kekuatan gelap nya, tumbuhan - tumbuhan di sekitar nya banyak yang mati. Tsubaki jatuh terduduk, keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya,

'Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan' Tsubaki memeluk lututnya menahan rasa takut yang menyerangnya .

"Tsubaki -kun" Sakura dan hinata duduk di samping Tsubaki .

Sakura mulai mengalirkan chakra hijau ke tsubaki .

"Mengerikan , s-sangat mengerikan" ucap tsubaki lirih

Para rookie memandang tsubaki miris.

'Gomen ne Tsubaki, kau harus menahannya sedikit lagi .' batin naruto menyesal

"asal kau tau aja ular tengik, kekuatan ku lebih menyeramkan dari kekuatanmu . hei, apa kau pernah melawan juubi atau madara ? kekuatannya jauh lebih besar darimu . hahahah..." ejek Naruto

_'Grrrrr' _Ular tersebut mengertakkan giginya .

"Naruto baka, apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mau melihat tsubaki pingsan hah ? hentikan omong kosongmu ." Kiba menggeram kesal

"itu benar Naruto, percuma" ucap lee .

"Tidak, Naruto benar . Hei ular bodoh, apa itu saja kemampuanmu ." ucap Shikamaru .

Para rookie-minus naruto- memandang Shikamaru bingung .

"Dasar lemah ." Ejek Shikamaru .

'Grrrrrrrr...' sebuah kekuatan mengerikan meledak dari tubuh ular tersebut .

_**"Selesai" **_Kurama melompat ke arah Naruto dan menempelkan tangannya ke arah dada naruto, mengalirkan chakra merah miliknya .

_**"kai" **_Naruto terhempas kebelakang saat chakra merah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

**BRUAGH**

Naruto menabrak pohon di belakangnya, menimbulkan ledakan kecil

"Naruto -kun" Hinata melompat ke arah Naruto .

"Naruto" Sakura segera mengalirkan chakra penyembuh ke arah Naruto .

_**"Tenanglah dia tak apa, aku hanya membuka 'hadiah' dari juubi ."**_

"Hadiah dari juubi ? apa itu ?" ucap sasuke .

_**"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya , uchiha ." **_Kurama menyeringai .

**TBC**

**INFO :**

Jutsu yang pake bahasa inggris itu buatan athour .

jutsu yang pake bahasa jepang itu dari anime naruto itu sendiri .

Yeay... Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 6 .

gomen telat update , biasa anak sekolah, sibuk dengan sekolahnya . heheh...

Oh iya, yang minta panjangin word nya itu agak susah ya, soalnya athour sedang sibuk sekolah (pr numpuk _) heheh ,, tapi nanti saya usaha'in

Please Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Madara tumbang karena kehabisan tenaga, begitu juga dengan naruto dan sasuke, mereka berdua telah menghabiskan banyak chakra dengan jutsu gabungan mereka .

"Kekuatan yang hebat, teme. hosh..hosh" Naruto melirik ke arah sasuke yang kelelahan .

"Diam hosh... kau , dobe" Sasuke mengubah matanya menjadi bewarna hitam lagi .

'Sial, aku telah banyak mengeluarkan chakra, tak ku kira dua bocah ini sangat hebat' batin madara .

Perlahan Naruto berdiri, walau dengan susah payah . Si sampingnya sasuke hanya menatap naruto, karena kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh . Di belakang hinata dan sakura menatap khawatir mereka .

'Naruto -kun' hinata melompat kearah naruto dan memegang tubuhnya yg hanpir jatuh

"H-hinata." ucap Naruto

"Jangan keras kepala Naruto -kun. kau telah kehabisan tenaga ." Hinata menopang tubuh naruto .

Sementara sasuke juga telah di obati sakura dengan jutsu medisnya

"Hiks..hiks.." sakura menangis dalam diam melihat orang di cintai nya.

"Arigato sakura" sasuke memegang tangan sakura .

"Dasar" Sakura memukul pelan sasuke .

Madara perlahan berdiri . Dia menatap aliansi yang ketakutan .

"Dia masih hidup"

"B-bagaimana ini"

"Kekuatan yang hebat Naruto, ku akui kau memang hebat . Sebagai perpisahan, akan ku berikan 'hadiah' padamu ." Madara melakukan handseal .

Naruto yang melihat bahaya , melepaskan pengannya dari hinata .

"Jangan dekati aku, aaaaa..." Naruto berteriak saat suatu cahaya menembus tubuhnya .

"Naruto" Para rookie dan aliansi berteriak khawatir melihat Naruto kesakitan .

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk **

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

Hinata membantu naruto yang asik membersihkan debu dari pakaian nya .

"Kau tak apa Naruto -kun ."

'Aneh' batin naruto

Baru saja dia menabrak pohon dengan keras tapi kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun,

"Awww" Naruto memegang matanya yg perih .

"Naruto" ucap hinata khawatir

Tsubaki dan para rookie lainnya menatap khawatir Naruto

_**"Dia tak apa, itu hanya gejala awal ." **_Ucap Kurama santai

'_Aku merasakan kekuatan besar dari bocah itu, kekuatan yang sangat gelap . benar, aku harus segera membunuh mereka sebelum bocah itu mulai sadar.' _

Ular tersebut merubah dirinya menjadi ular berkepala satu otomatis kekuatan dan kelincahan nya semakin hebat .

Dia merayap cepat kearah Sakura dan melilitnya .

"ukh.." Sakura mengerang keras .

"Sakura ." teriak Sasuke .

"Cih, kita lengah . bersiaplah ular tengik" tsubaki bersiap - siap

"Biar aku saja" Suara cempreng terdengar dari belakang, rambut pirangnya melambai - lambai, shappire bluenya memandang tajam ke arah ular tadi

"Naruto" Para rookie merasakan aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh naruto .

"Ukh.. L-lepaskan aku U-ular Bo-bodoh" Sakura mulai kehabisan napas .

Dalam kecepatan tinggi, Naruto telah berada di atas kepala ular tersebut .

_'Bagaimana bisa...'_

Naruto memukul kepala ular tersebut dengan keras, yang membuat lilitannya pada sakura terlepas . Dengan cepat sasuke menangkap tubuh sakura .

"Arigatou" ucap sakura lirih dan akhirnya dia pun pingsan .

Naruto melompat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan ular .

_'Kuso... fire release: fire Whips' _Ular tersebut mengeluarkan api berbentuk cambuk .

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis .

_"Water release: water waves" _Tsubaki menghantam api tersebut dengan elemen airnya.

"Tenanglah hebi -chan . penderitaan mu akan segera berakhir" Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di belakang ular tadi, di tangan nya telah ada pedang yang entah dapat dari mana .

"Wind release: Wind sword" Naruto mengalirkan chakra dan elemen angin nya ke dalam pedang itu, dia menganyunkan pedang itu tepat ke leher ular .

_'ARRRRRGGGGHHHH' _Ular itu mati dengan mengenaskan, lehernya putus terkena tebasan Naruto .

_**"Jutsu yang mengerikan Naruto" **_Kurama menyeringai sedangkan para rookie -minus sasuke,sakura,hinata- memandang naruto ngeri

"Yosh,, ayo kita ke gua saja . Aku takut mereka menyerang biksu itu ." Naruto kembali tersenyum tanpa beban .

**MIMPI BURUK**

Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan keramaian di dalam gua mengikuti naruto yang pergi duluan, semua orang tak menyadari hilangnya Naruto dan sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, mereka bersantai menikmati udara di depan gua. Naruto terlihat memejam kan matanya.

'Dia sedang berbicara dengan kyuubi rupanya .' batin sasuke

**Di dalam pikiran Naruto...**

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang kekuatan tadi Kurama" Naruto menatap rubah di depanya .

_**"Itu karena kekuatan yang di tanamkan madara padamu, kau lupa tentang cahaya yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu ?" **_

"hm.. cahaya itu ya, aku kira dia ingin membunuhku . Kau ingat aku pingsan selama 3 hari gara - gara cahaya itu . haah~ mengerikan" Naruto merinding takut

_**"Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan Naruto, buktinya kekuatan itu akan berguna untukmu, sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu" **_Naruto mendengus kesal .

"Dasar~ Selamat tidur K-U-R-A-M-A C-H-A-N ."

Naruto membuka matanya dengan gerutuan aneh .

"Kau sudah sadar, dobe." Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat sasuke di samping nya .

"S-sejak kapan kau disana, teme ?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Sejak tadi, dobe ." Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Tentang kekuatan itu..."

"Teme, ayo kita masuk" Naruto beranjak meninggalkan sasuke

**MIMPI BURUK**

Para warga berbincang senang dengan para rookie, melupakan kejadian mengerikan sebelumnya.

'Aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatan itu.' batin Naruto .

Sementara itu di konoha...

"Anda pasti sudah merasakannya kan, hokage -sama." ucap sang kazekage aka Gaara .

"Kau benar Kazekage, di dalam tubuh Naruto ada kekuatan dari madara ." ucap tsunade .

Gaara mengangguk, dia mulai merilexkan badannya, perjalanan dari suna ke konoha lumayan memakan waktunya untuk istirahatnya di tambah pikiran khawatir kepada sahabat nya berambut kuning tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka, kakek tua itu menyerahkan kekuatanya kepada Naruto, apa dia berniat memamfaatkan Naruto ." ucap hokage .

"Tapi sampai sekarang Naruto tidak menunjukkan gejala aneh kan?" tanya kazekage

Tsunade menggeleng. perempuan setengah tua(?) itu memijit keningnya .

"Lebih baik anda tingkatkan pengawasan kepada Naruto" Usul Kazekage

Tsunade menoleh kepada kazekage termuda ini, wajah cantik nya menggeleng .

"Tidak, dia pasti curiga dan juga dia sudah kuat, kau tak usah khawatir . Aku yakin kyuubi pasti melindungi Naruto." ucap tsunade menenangkan .

"Haah~ kau benar . Baiklah, saya permisi dulu ." ucap gaara

'Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah teman pertama ku jadi aku pasti melidungi nyaa .' batin gaara .

**TBC**

**gomen telat update**..

untuk review, maaf nggak bisa di balas .

Oh ya, jika para readers nggak suka sama cerita ini, dengan senang hati saya akan menghapus cerita ini .

Kurang puas?kurang panjang? gomen

please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : Mimpi Buruk **

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**AUTHOR : ^JeWon^**

**PAIRING : NaruHina , OC**

**GENRE : Fantasy , Romance **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : OOC , TYPO , EYD , DLL**

**SUMMARY**** : ****Naruto dibayangi akan mimpi - mimpi aneh tentang masa lalu , masa sebelum jaman shinobi ada . akankah mimpi itu benar - benar nyata ?**

**fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur - unsur kartun avatar the legend of Aang . **

**INFO :**

**- "**Hinata**" : ngomong biasa**

**- **'Hinata' **: Batin **

**- '**_Hinata__**' **_**: moster selain kyuubi**

**- "**_**Hinata" : Kyuubi dan bijuu**_

**Chapter 8**

**Tak tak tak**

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning terpaku diam didepan beberapa moster.

_'Grrrr Uzumaki Naruto' _teriakan mengerikan dari moster itu terdengar .

"N-naruto, lari, cepat" ucap seseorang laki-laki bermata onixy, di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat lu-luka dan cakaran.

"Naruto-_baka_ lari" gadis di samping laki-laki tadi tak jauh beda kondisinya, baju yang sobek karena cakaran tersebut dipenuhi darah-darah yang mengalir deras, rambut pink nya juga di penuhi darah.

"S-sasuke, S-sakura" Laki-laki berambut kuning tadi shock

"L-Lari Naruto, Lari" di sekitar Naruto terdapat teman-temannya yang di penuhi luka.

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada gadis berambut indigo yang sedang sekarat itu

"H-hinata chan" Naruto menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya

"uhuk..uhuk.." Hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya ,

"Lari lah sebelum kau di tangkap, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau di tertangkap Naruto kun" Hinata memegang luka cakaran di tangannya .

"Tidak, tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku ." Se tetes air mata jatuh di pipi mulus gadis itu

Hinata menyentuh pelan pipi laki-laki yang sangat di cintai nya ini, menyepatkan tersenyum manis walau keadaan nya yang hampir sekarat.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto -kun. _Aishiteru"_ Perlahan kelopak mata itu menutup, menyembunyikan mata indah milik gadis tersebut .

"TIDAKKKK HINATA -CHAN" Naruto memeluk hinata dan terus memangil namanya.

**"Gunakan kekuatanku naruto" **Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya **.**

**"Gunakan Kekuatanku Naruto, bunuh semua moster yang telah melukai temanmu"**

Naruto terdiam, di hadapan nya terdapat sosok yang sangat di kenalinya. Sosok yang juga bisa di sebut rikoudo ke 3 setelah obito .

"Uchiha Madara"

**MIMPI BURUK**

"Hosh...hosh" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh keringat membanjiri keningnya .

"haah~ cuma Mimpi buruk" Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar .

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat keramaian di tengah gua, kiba, akamaru dan lee sedang melakukan atraksi aneh yang membuat gelak tawa seisi gua, sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kiba dan lee sedangkan sasuke dan shikamaru menyendiri di pojok gua.

'Aku akan melindungi kalian' Naruto terpaku melihat hinata tertawa dengan bebas, masih di teringat di benaknya bagaimana hinata berlumuran darah dan penuh luka .

"Ohayo Naruto -kun" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"ohayo" jawab naruto .

Naruto berjalan ke arah Tsubaki yang sedang duduk santai di depan gua.

"Tsubaki... em, begini..."

"Kau tak apa kan? Naruto -sama ?" Tanya Tsubaki khawatir

Naruto menghela napas sesaat, Sapphire Blue nya memandang ragu tsubaki, mulutnya kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada tsubaki .

"Tsubaki, kau pernah mendeteksi chakra hitam di dalam tubuhku kan? bisakah kau menjelaskan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chakra itu?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, dia tak mau pemuda bermata hitam ini curiga dengan kekuatan naruto

"Chakra anda ya? hm.. Gelap, sangat gelap tapi sangat hebat bersamaan " gumam tsubaki

"E-eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung ? mungkin otaknya sedang berputar keras menafsirkan kata-kata tsubaki .

"er.. Bisa kau ulangi menggunakan bahasa lebih HALUS" Naruto menekankan kata halus .

Tsubaki mengangguk mengerti, pemuda bermata hitam ini memang mengetahui 'kelemahan' Naruto

"Kekuatan anda sangat gelap tapi hebat dalam bersamaan. Saya yakin, kekuatan anda dapat memusnahkan dunia kecil kami ." Ucap Tsubaki menerawang .

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan terakhir tsubaki .

'Dunia kecil' batin Naruto ,

"Apakah aku sehebat itu? hahaha... itu benar" Naruto menggaruk kepala malu .

Sekarang Kyuubi yang sweatdrop mendengar perkataan narsis naruto .

Tsubaki hanya tersenyum.

"Tsubaki, apa kau dendam pada mereka ?" tanya Naruto .

Tsubaki mengepalkan tangan kesal.

"Saya sangat benci pada mereka, saya ingin membalas dendam kedua orang tua saya" ucap tsubaki

"Dendam ya? Dulu temanku juga pernah di kuasai oleh dendam, dia ingin membunuh kakak nya tapi sekarang dia sadar kalau dendam itu tak ada gunanya, hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri" ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Tapi naruto -sama..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita latihan lagi" ucap naruto

"Ha'i , Naruto -sama ." ucap tsubaki

**Skip~**

Di suatu tempat, sekolompok moster berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

_'Apa? Hebi mati. bagaimana bisa?' bogos mengayunkan ekor nya ._

_'gomenasai, bogos-sama .' _

_'grrrr.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengangap remeh bocah itu.' bogos menyeringai_

_'tunggu aku bocah' _

**MIMPI BURUK**

Naruto cs akan bersiap mencari keberadaan bogos.

"Apa anda yakin, Naruto -sama" ucap biksu

Naruto tersenyum

"iya, saya yakin. kalian semua jangan khawatir, _dattebayo" _Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya ,

"Baiklah jika itu kehendak anda, kami akan selalu mendoakan kalian."

Naruto tersenyum dan beranjak pergi diikuti yang lain .

"Baik, sekarang kita akan kemana dulu." tanya Naruto

Tsubaki menutup matanya, angin kecil berkeliaran di sisi tsubaki.

"daerah sana, aku merasakan aura moster." ucap tsubaki

"Yosh.. ayo kita ke sana" ucap kiba semangat

Mereka melompati pohon demi pohon, beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di tempat yang di tunjukkan tsubaki

"Seperti nya disini baru habis diserang" ucap hinata dengan byakugan yg aktif

"ayo, kita cari penduduk yang masih hidup" ucap sakura

Mereka berpencar mencari penduduk yang masih hidup.

**Tapp Tapp**

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati, takut ketemu moster .

_**"mau sampai kapan, kau seperti itu, naruto. berjalan lah dengan biasa." **_

"Sstt... Diam, kurama . Aku mau bekonsentrasi medeteksi sekitar. bagaimana jika ada moster " ucap naruto

_**"Terserahlah" **_ucap kurama pasrah

"Tolong aku, tuan"

Naruto hampir beteriak saat sebuah tangan memegang kakinya, dengan kesan horor, naruto meneliti dari mana tangan dan suara itu berasal.

"Astaga"

Akhirnya, Naruto berteriak juga. Seorang laki-laki terhimpit dari bangunan roboh, darah bercucuran di sekitarnya, dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat bangunan itu satu-persatu .

"Anda baik-baik saja, paman." Naruto merebahkan nya ke tanah.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. aku uhuk.. baik-baik saja" paman itu pun pingsan .

"Hei hei paman, bangunlah" Naruto mengngkat tubuh paman itu dan membawa nya pergi.

**Skip~**

"Bagaimana keadaan paman itu, Sakura-chan" tanya Naruto

"Denyut nadinya sangat lemah, luka-luka nya juga sangat parah Tapi syukurlah paman ini masih bisa bertahan. ya, walau dia mungkin tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa hari" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Naruto.

"Aku ikut Naruto" Ucap kiba dan lee

**TAPP TAPP**

Kami berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah bogos itu sangat kuat" tanya Lee

"haah~ aku juga tidak tau" Kiba mengelus pelan bulu akamaru.

"Kalian tidak boleh ragu, aku nyakin kita bisa mengalahkan nya. Semangat" ucap Naruto berapi-rapi

"ya, kau benar Naruto. Kobarkan semangat mudamu" lee mengepalkan tangan ya

"Yosh... Kita akan menghajar musuh sampai babak belur, benarkan akamaru"

"Guk.."

Naruto tersenyum, dia senang melihat temanya kembali bersemangat

"Haah~"Naruto menunduk

'apa kami akan berhasil'

_'Fufufufu.. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mu, bocah kecil' _

Naruto, kiba, lee sangat terkejut, dihadapan mereka sekarang ada seekor burung dengan ukuran sangat besar berkepala manusia, di tangan kanannya ada tombak dan pedang di tangan kirinya .

"Siapa kau? apa kau suruhan bogos ?" tanya naruto geram

_'Namaku adalah Shiba . Aku adalah pengikut bogos-sama dan aku di perintahkan untuk membunuhmu'_

Burung yang mengaku namanya Shiba tersebut mengangkat tombak nya tinggi-tinggi.

_'ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk dunia ini, bocah kecil'_

"Menghindar"

**BLAM**

"Hosh hosh hosh.. untung hosh aku sempat menghindar" kiba memegang tangan nya yang terkenal ledakan.

"Minna, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ooooooo... aku akan memusnahkan mu, shiba-san . _Gerbang ke tiga terbuka_" Lee berlari ke arah burung tadi dengan tubuh di lapisi cahaya hijau.

**Bukk Bukk Bukk**

Lee terus-menerus memukul shiba dengan tainjutsu sedangkan shiba hanya menahan nya .

_'grrr.. Kau cukup merepotkan ya' _Shiba mengayunkan pedang nya.

**SWING**

Angin besar keluar dari pedang tersebut mengakibatkan Lee terpental jauh kebelakang begitu juga dengan kiba dan naruto

"Dasar burung sialan, ayo akamaru. _Gatsuga_" Kiba dan akamaru berputar menuju shiba .

_'Haah~ Membosankan' _Shiba terbang ke atas dan kiba akamaru pun menabrak pohon di belakang nya .

_'Hm.. sebelum pertarungan berlanjut. Aku mempunyai hadiah kecil untuk kalian'_

Shiba mengangkat pedang dan tombak nya ke atas dan menyatukan keduanya. Perlahan ada cahaya keluar dari ujung pedang dan tombak yang di satukan, Semakin besar, sampai Naruto, kiba, dan lee menutup matanya akibat cahaya itu. Tak berapa lama, cahaya itu hilang.

Naruto mengubah dirinya ke _bijuu mode . _

"Akan ku selesaikan ini , _Rasengan_" Naruto menghantam shiba yang lengah.

**CRING**

_'Jutsu seperti ini tidak akan pernah melukaiku, dasar bocah ingusan' _Shiba menahan rasengan Naruto dengan pedang nya .

"Benarkah, _" _Muncul tangan di punggung Naruto, tangan itu membawa rasengan yang lebih besar

"_Odama Rasengan" _

**BUMMM**

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar. Naruto kembali terlempar .

"Hosh hosh... Apa aku berhasil?"

Asap tebal yang memenuhi medan peretempuran mulai menipis menampilkan shiba yang masih kokoh walau pakaian bagian punggung nya robek .

_'Hahahah... Apa hanya segitu kekuatan dari mu bocah, lemah sekali'_

"Naruto" "Naruto-kun" "Naruto-sama"

Sasuke,Sakura, Hinata, tsubaki dan shikamaru melompat di samping Naruto

"Kau tak apa Naruto" Sakura mengobati naruto dengan jutus medis nya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau kami disini, _Eukh_.?" tanya naruto sambil memengangi lukanya

"Kami mendengar suara ledakan, jadi kami kesini. Dimana Kiba dan Lee" tanya Shikamaru

"_Eukh_,, mereka di sana"

Tsubaki dan shikamaru menghilang mencari Kiba dan Lee

"Hn , hanya seekor burung, kau tak bisa menghabisinya, _dobe "_

"Diam kau Teme, _Eukh_.. Aku hanya kurang fokus"

_'Eheheheh... Bala bantuan ya, ini akan semakin menarik. Hei, kau pantat ayam, ayo lawan aku.'_

"Hn"

Sasuke melakukan handseal

"_Katon: Gikakyu No Jutsu"_

Api besar mengarah ke burung.

Shiba tidak tinggal diam, dia menghentakkan kaki burung nya ke tanah.

_"Earth release: Wall of land" _ muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah .

"Cih, _Susanoo_"

_'Sepertinya kau mulai serius ya, anak kecil . Baiklah, aku juga akan serius' _tiba-tiba tubuh shiba mengeluarkan cahaya hitam .

_'Gggrrrr' _Shiba berteriak keras, sayap burung nya berubah menjadi sayap kelelawar dan tubuh nya juga di selimuti cahaya hitam pekat

"Kusoo... Aku merasakan hawa mengerikan mengeruak keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku harus maju" Ucap Tsubaki

Tsubaki melompat di samping Sasuke. Ditangan nya ada pedang yang terbuat dari air.

"Sasuke-san, aku akan ikut membantu memusnahkan moster itu" ucap Tsubaki

"Hn, terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

'Kusoo, kenapa tubuh ini tidak bisa di gerakkan, seperti ada yang menahan dari dalam. Padahal luka ku sudah sembuh berkat jutsu medis Sakura-chan dan penyembuhan milik Kurama. Tapi.. tapi kenapa'Batin Naruto

"Naruto-kun" Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat naruto mengepalkan tangan kesal, dia bersama sakura sedang menyembuhkan luka kiba dan lee yang anehnya seperti tidak memiliki luka.

biar di jelaskan, luka mereka sudah sembuh berkat jutsu medis sakura, tapi mereka berdua masih mengerang kesakitan seperti ada luka dalam yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan dengan jutsu medis.

"ARGGGHHH..." Kiba mengerang keras, sedangkan akamaru mengerang kecil.

"Kusooo, apa sih yang terjadi pada mereka" shikamaru memijat kening nya kesal

Sasuke dan Tsubaki masih trlihat serius melawan Shiba, tapi kalau di lihat dari dekat, mereka sudah kelelahan.

'Aneh, sungguh aneh. aku merasa sangat lemah Tapi aku belum menggunakan banyak chakra, Sial' Batin Sasuke

'Hosh..hosh.. Sepertinya keadaan Sasuke-san tak jauh beda dari ku, haah~ sebenarnya ada yang aneh disini, aku merasa ada kekuatan lain yang menarik kekuatan kami. tidak tidak, bukan kekuatan tapi sesuatu yang mengakibatkan lelah fisik tanpa luka' Batin Tsubaki

Mata hitam Tsubaki meneliti daerah sekitar, tapi hanya tanah luas habis terbakar yang di lihatnya.

'Arrgghh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, mata byakugan milik hinata-san juga tidak merespon apa-apa.' Tsubsaki mengacak rambut hitam nya.

Naruto memegang tangan nya yang terasa terbakar, mata sapphire nya memandang hinata yang mengobati kiba dan lee walau tak terlihat luka fisik apapun di tubuh mereka

'Sebaiknya aku tanya Kurama saja' Naruto memejamkan matanya, berkosentrasi

_**"Tubuhmu dialiri kekuatan aneh, Naruto" **_

Naruto menyerngit bingung, dia menggaruk kepalanya.

_**"Haah~ Maksudku, ada kekuatan aneh yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu, kekuatan itu menghancurkan sel-sel yang mengakibatkan lelah fisik tanpa luka"**_

"Tapi kenapa, kiba dan Lee mengerang kesakitan seperti itu, bukankah hanya lelah fisik"

_**"itu dampak nya jika dibiarkan terlalu lama tapi kau tidak merasakan nya, karena kekuatan ku telah menetralisir kekuatan itu jadi kau tak separah mereka"**_

"Jadi, bagaimana mengalah burung sialan itu?"

_**"Aku tak tau, tapi kau harus cepat mengalahkan nya sebelum teman-teman mu yang lain berakhir menjadi 2 teman mu itu"**_

Naruto mengangguk.

_DUNIA NYATA_

_'Sepertinya aku akan memberikan keringanan pada kalian semua, aku akan membunuh kalian perlahan-lahan' _Sihiba kembali mengangkat tombak dan pedang nya ke atas dan kemabli cahaya keluar dari ujung tombak dan pedang, tapi kemudian menghilang.

"Ca-cahaya apa itu" tanya Sakura

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cahaya itu'

'Benar, aku nyakin cahaya itu yang mengirim kekuatan aneh kedalam tubuh ku. dan baru sekarang aku meyadarinya, cih, aku terlambat' batin Naruto

"ARGHHHHHH" Tsubaki terduduk ke tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Eukh" Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah sambil memengangi tangan nya.

"Dasar moster berengsek, kau curang, kau tidak mau melawan kami dengan adil?" Teriak Naruto

_'Hahahah... Aku tak sebodoh kau kira, bocah ingusan. haah~ Bukan nya aku memuji ya, tapi kalian memang sangat kuat, aku pasti berakhir seperti Hebi jika melawan kalian dengan bertempur.'_

"Pengecut"

Shiba tertawa keras, perlahan cahaya hitam nya menghilang.

_'Haah~ Aku terlalu banyak mengunakan kekuatan ku untuk melakukan jurus itu. Sebaiknya aku istirahat' _Batin Shiba

**TBC**

Eheheh... Gomen jika terlalu lama lanjutnya *bungkuk

Lagi di sibukkan sama aktivitas mendownload anime :D

Oh ya, aku minta saran boleh,

Menurut kalian, anime apa aja yang keren buat di download, lagi haus untuk download anime nih, kalau bisa beserta sinopsis singkat nya ya...

Arigatou gozaimasu Minna-san .

Review Please

Kurang panjang? kurang puas? Gomen :(


End file.
